


Zbyt daleki, zbyt bliski

by Winnetou



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Thorki - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou
Summary: Hela została pokonana, a Ragnarok się nie zdarzył. Thor został królem, a jego pierwszą królewską decyzją będzie wyrok wydany na własnego brata.





	Zbyt daleki, zbyt bliski

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Too far, too close](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622858) by [Winnetou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou)



Asgard miał nowego króla. Po tym, jak pokonali Helę nikt nie miał wątpliwości, że Thor Odinson zasługuje na tytuł. Nawet sam Thor zaakceptował ten fakt i przyjął należną mu od dawna koronę. Teraz zasiadał na tronie tak długo zajmowanym przez jego ojca i swoim zdrowym okiem lustrował salę. Tak bardzo przypominał w tym momencie Odyna, że Loki aż parsknął śmiechem, choć jego sytuacja nie bardzo temu sprzyjała. Jeden z jego strażników spojrzał na niego krzywo, ale nic nie powiedział. Loki przestąpił z nogi na nogę, a kajdany na jego nadgarstkach i kostkach brzęknęły. Tak, zdecydowanie nie powinno być mu do śmiechu.

W sali tronowej zebrała się cała rada i wszyscy ważniejsi dostojnicy. Nikt nie chciał przegapić widowiska, jakim miał być sąd nad wyrodnym synem i zdrajcą, za którego wszyscy uważali Lokiego. Sam Loki z pewnym zdumieniem uznał, że mało go to obchodzi. Po wszystkim, co się ostatnio wydarzyło, po heroicznej wręcz obronie Asgardu i krwawej bitwie z ich siostrą pragnął już tylko świętego spokoju. Wygnanie nie brzmiało w sumie najgorzej.

Szum na sali ucichł, kiedy wstał oskarżyciel. Zaczął od przydługiego i natchnionego wstępu o odwadze i wierności. Loki słuchał z umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem. Obserwował Thora, który z kamienną twarzą słuchał oskarżyciela. Musiał przyznać, że jego brat zmienił się nie do poznania. Już nie był tym jowialnym osiłkiem, który spędzał dni na piciu piwa z przyjaciółmi i szukaniu sposobności do walki. Teraz jego spojrzenie było twarde, a mina ponura. Krótko ścięte włosy dodawał mu powagi. Ani razu nie spojrzał na Lokiego, który poczuł z tego powodu dziwny zawód. Dawniej Thor pewnie broniłby go przed wszystkimi, a przynajmniej spróbował pocieszyć uśmiechem. Teraz, jako władca, był wyniosły i milczący.

W międzyczasie oskarżyciel skończył swoją przemowę i przeszedł do sedna.

\- Dzisiaj przed tym szacownym zgromadzeniem sądzony ma być za swoje zbrodnie Loki Laufeyson…  
\- Odinson.

Oskarżyciel zmilkł i ze zdziwieniem spojrzał na króla, który odezwał się pierwszy raz od rozpoczęcia posiedzenia.

\- Panie, wiesz przecież najlepiej, że Loki… - zaczął niepewnie mężczyzna, ale nie dane mu było dokończyć.  
\- Loki był i jest moim bratem – powiedział Thor głosem spokojnym, ale twardym. – Nasz ojciec nigdy się go nie wyrzekł i nie widzę powodu, abyś ty robił to za niego.

Po sali rozległ się szmer, a oskarżyciel spojrzał niepewnie na swoich sąsiadów. Thor nie zwracał na to uwagi, tak samo jak na świdrujące spojrzenie Lokiego. Ze zmarszczonymi brwiami wpatrywał się w jakiś odległy punkt. Oskarżyciel podjął przemowę i nikt już mu nie przerywał, ale Loki w ogóle go nie słuchał. Po głowie tłukł mu się głos Thora: _Loki był i jest moim bratem…_

Rozprawa dłużyła się. Przesłuchano wiele osób, z których większość świadczył na niekorzyść oskarżonego. O dziwo znalazło się też kilkoro takich, którzy go bronili. Mimo wszystko nie można było pominąć milczeniem jego udziału w ostatnich wydarzeniach oraz zasług, jakie wtedy oddał Asgardowi. Thor nie odezwał się już aż do końca, gdy to oskarżyciel poprosił go o wygłoszenie wyroku. Namyślał się długo, aż w końcu podjął decyzję.

\- Po wysłuchaniu tych, którzy mogli wnieść coś do tej sprawy, pozostało jeszcze jedno – zwrócił przeszywająco błękitne spojrzenie jedynego oka na Lokiego. – Czy chcesz coś powiedzieć w swojej obronie Loki, synu Odyna?

Loki drgnął zaskoczony tym, że dano mu możliwość obrony. W sumie sam nie wiedział, co miałby powiedzieć.

\- Sam najlepiej wiesz, co i z jakich powodów zrobiłem. Moje ostatnie uczynki nie naprawią krzywd z przeszłości i nie zmienią tego, co już się wydarzyło, choć chciałbym, żeby było inaczej. Zdaję się na twoją sprawiedliwość, panie.

Tym razem to Thor drgnął nieznacznie, słysząc ten tytuł z ust swojego brata, ale nie odrzekł nic, tylko zamyślił się ponownie.

\- Zdecydowałem – oznajmił wreszcie – że Loki Odinson zostanie w Asgardzie, by służąc swoją mocą i wiedzą odkupić część swych win. Nie będzie mógł jednak opuścić pałacu, a jego moce zostaną ograniczone. – Spojrzał na Lokiego i zapytał – Czy przyjmujesz swój wyrok?

Loki wiedział, że nie może go nie przyjąć, wciąż nie mógł jednak uwierzyć, że nie został wygnany lub zamknięty w najgłębszym lochu.

\- Przyjmuję i poddaję się – skłonił pokornie głowę.

Thor uderzył Gungnirem o podłogę i wstał, by opuścić salę tronową. Niektórzy ze zgromadzonych wyglądali, jakby chcieli zaprotestować przeciwko wyrokowi, ale nikt nie śmiał sprzeciwić się królowi. Minął Lokiego i jego strażników, którzy zaraz poprowadzili go za nim do bocznej komnaty. Po chwili zjawił się w niej jeden z królewskich magów. Loki skrzywił się – nigdy nie darzył ich zbytnim szacunkiem, bo to w końcu on sam był najpotężniejszym czarnoksiężnikiem w krainie. Niestety dla niego Thor nigdy nie był w magii dobry, więc musiał pogodzić się z faktem, że ktoś inny nałoży na niego zaklęcie pieczętujące. Strażnicy zdjęli mu kajdany i cofnęli się pod ścianę.

\- Zdejmij tunikę – powiedział Thor.

Loki uniósł tylko brwi wyrażając zdziwienie, ale posłusznie ściągnął ubranie. Thor mierzył go przez chwilę spojrzeniem, od którego przeszły go ciarki mające niewiele wspólnego z jego obecną sytuacją, a potem położył mu dłoń na piersi. Zaskoczyło to Lokiego, który głośno wciągnął powietrze. Mógł sobie być mistrzem opanowania, ale wiedział, że Thor z pewnością wyczuwa szalony galop jego serca i miał tylko nadzieję, iż uzna, że to z nerwów. Mag stanął obok króla i położył swoją dłoń na ogorzałej dłoni władcy. Blondyn zaczął recytować formułę i Loki domyślił się, że mag kieruje mocą jego brata, wykorzystując ją, by rzucić zaklęcie. Po chwili wokół dłoni pojawiły się niewielkie błyskawice, które rozpełzły się po piersi i ramionach Lokiego zostawiając na nich szczypiące czerwone ślady – widoczne oznaki pętającego go zaklęcia.

Thor machnięciem ręki odprawił wszystkich, nawet strażników. Loki ubierał się nie patrząc na niego. Zastanawiał się, czemu chciał zostać z nim sam na sam.

\- Jak się czujesz? – zapytał Thor, kiedy drzwi zamknęły się za ostatnią osobą.  
\- Bywało gorzej – stwierdził Loki. – Jest tylko trochę… niewygodnie – poruszył ramionami, bo rzeczywiście miał takie wrażenie, jakby to ubranie źle leżało. Miał nadzieję, że z czasem się przyzwyczai.  
\- Co do twojej kary, to nie powiedziałem ci jeszcze wszystkiego.

Zaskoczony Loki w końcu spojrzał na brata.

\- To znaczy?  
\- To znaczy, że mam zamiar zadbać o to, żebyś rzeczywiście przysłużył się Asgardowi, zamiast zamykać się w swoich komnatach, co zapewne planujesz.

Psotnik zaklął cicho pod nosem, bo dokładnie to zamierzał zrobić.

\- Więc czego ode mnie oczekujesz?  
\- Chcę, żebyś towarzyszył mi na zebraniach rady, na audiencjach i podczas wizyt – mówiąc to Thor mierzył go uważnym spojrzeniem. – Chcę, żebyś widział to, czego ja nie dojrzę i słyszał to, czego nie usłyszę.  
\- Czyli chcesz, żebym został twoim zaufanym doradcą? – Loki gapił się na niego, a uzyskawszy potwierdzające skinięcie parsknął śmiechem. – Przecież nikt się na to nie zgodzi!  
\- Nie będą mieli wiele do powiedzenia – blondyn tylko wzruszył ramionami. – Wciąż jesteś księciem i, jak na razie, następcą tronu, więc nie mogą odsunąć cię od polityki dworskiej.  
\- Przecież rada królewska się wścieknie!  
\- No właśnie.

Loki z niedowierzaniem patrzył na Thora, który teraz szczerzył do niego zęby. Coś zaczynało mu świtać.

\- Robisz to specjalnie, prawda? Żeby ich wkurzyć.  
\- Poniekąd – przyznał młody władca – ale to nie jedyny powód – podszedł całkiem blisko do Lokiego. – Zawsze bardziej nadawałeś się na króla, niż ja. Między tymi wszystkimi intrygami czułeś się jak ryba w wodzie…  
\- Wielkie dzięki…  
\- …a ja nigdy nie miałem talentu do dyplomacji…  
\- No, chyba że chodziło o argumenty siłowe.  
\- Właśnie. Jesteś mi potrzebny.  
\- Ale czemu ja?  
\- Bo tylko ty nie będziesz się bał powiedzieć mi otwarcie, co myślisz. Poza tym tobie ufam najbardziej.

Loki zastanawiał się, czy Thor jest świadom, jak beznadziejnie skuteczne wobec niego są takie słowa, poparte ciepłym uśmiechem, za którym, o zgrozo, zaczynał już tęsknić.

\- Twoi ministrowie dostaną szału, jak tylko mnie zobaczą – westchnął z rezygnacją.  
\- Już nie mogę się doczekać – z szerokim uśmiechem odparł Thor.

***

Czas mijał, a Loki przyzwyczaił się do nowych obowiązków. Oczywiście, tak jak przewidywał, nie obyło się bez protestów, które Thor stanowczo i bezwzględnie uciszył w zarodku. Od tej pory ciągle krążył w pobliżu władcy. Co prawda nie mógł brać czynnego udziału w oficjalnych spotkaniach, ale zawsze był gdzieś z boku, słuchając i obserwując, ale nie komentując. Czasami dawał Thorowi dyskretne znaki, jeśli zauważył coś naprawdę niepokojącego. Później, kiedy mieli okazję porozmawiać na osobności, otwarcie dzielił się spostrzeżeniami. Na mniej oficjalnych zebraniach czasami zabierał głos, ale starał się za bardzo nie denerwować asgardzkich polityków, którzy zgrzytali zębami z bezsilności. Thor kiedyś wyjaśnił bratu, dlaczego.

\- Widzisz, kiedyś uważałem ich za dosyć sympatycznych ludzi – powiedział Lokiemu podczas jakiejś kolacji – ale później przekonałem się, że w tym całym nadskakiwaniu mi chodziło o to, by, kiedy zostanę już królem, mieć nade mną kontrolę. Chyba uznali, że będę tak zagubiony i przerażony perspektywą władzy, że posłucham ich bez mrugnięcia okiem. Naprawdę nie wiem, jak ojciec znosił ich tyle lat.

Podczas audiencji stał obok tronu i czasami szeptał Thorowi do ucha swoje rady lub spostrzeżenia. Podczas tych spotkań różni dostojnicy często próbowali podsunąć młodemu królowi swoje córki – wszyscy liczyli na to, że wżenią się w rodzinę królewską. Loki starał się być wtedy cierpliwy i obiektywny, choć chyba nie zawsze mu się to udawało.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Loki? – zapytał pewnego razu Thor, gdy właśnie zakończył się pochód typu: „miałem sprawy do załatwienia na dworze, a moja dorastająca córka bardzo chciała zobaczyć stolicę”. Psotnik zamrugał kilka razy, wyrwany z zamyślenia.

\- Tak. Ta ostatnia była całkiem niezła – powiedział, chociaż wcale tak nie myślał. – Choć i tak daleko jej do Jane Foster.  
\- Myślałem, że jej nie lubiłeś – zdziwił się Thor. Wstał z tronu i ruszył do wyjścia.  
\- Lubiłem. Poniekąd – przyznał Loki zrównując się z bratem. – Dała mi w twarz i powiedziała, że to za Nowy Jork. Do tego trzeba mieć odwagę. No i była dosyć inteligentna.

Thor nie skomentował tego, a Loki był za to wdzięczny. Prawda była taka, że kiedy dziewczęta wdzięczyły się i strzelały oczami do władcy, on przypomniał sobie pewien wieczór wiele lat temu. Wydano wtedy wielką ucztę z okazji osiągnięcia przez Thora wieku męskiego. Loki dosyć szybko się znudził i wymknął cichaczem, skracając sobie drogę przez ogrody. Przechodził właśnie obok kępy jakichś krzewów, kiedy zobaczył jak Thor całuje się z jedną z dwórek ich matki. Stanął jak wryty, ale zaraz uciekł stamtąd, zanim któreś z nich go zauważyło. Nie pamiętał, jak dotarł do swojej komnaty. Długo nie mógł zasnąć, ale kiedy wreszcie mu się to udało śnił o tym, że to jego pod tym drzewem obejmuje Thor.

Teraz, za każdym razem, gdy Thor pytał go, co sądzi o jakiejś dziewczynie, Loki na końcu języka miał, że jest już ktoś, kto nie tylko byłby gotów dać mu następcę i trwać przy nim, ale i kochałby go nie za bycie królem i bogiem, a za bycie po prostu sobą. 

***

Wieczór, który nadszedł po długim i słonecznym dniu, pachniał żywicą i rozgrzanym kamieniem. Okna w królewskich komnatach były otwarte na oścież i lekki wiatr poruszał zasłonami, przynosząc fale wonnego powietrza. Thor i Loki siedzieli przy dużym stole, który zawalony był stosami pergaminów. Król czytał akurat listę osób proponowanych do nominacji i awansów, a Psotnik przebijał się przez wstępny tekst nowego dekretu. Spędzili większość popołudnia czytając coraz to nowe dokumenty i obaj mieli już tego serdecznie dosyć. Kiedy byli mali zupełnie nie tak wyobrażali sobie królowanie, ale dorosłość ma to do siebie, że brutalnie weryfikuje wiele dziecięcych fantazji.

Loki potarł zmęczone oczy i wyprostował zgarbione plecy. Uznał, że staczy już takich męczarni, nieważne, jak bardzo ważne i oficjalne były te dokumenty. Zgarnął papiery ze stołu i podszedł do kanapy stojącej pod oknem. Nogą zrzucił na podłogę poduszkę, usiadł na niej, a dokumenty położył obok. Oparł się wygodnie o kanapę, wyciągając przed siebie nogi. Thor przez chwilę obserwował go ze zdumieniem, jakby dopiero teraz do niego dotarło, że sam mógł o tym pomyśleć. Wziął swoje pergaminy i wyciągnął się na kanapie, upychając pod głową pozostałe poduszki. Czytali w milczeniu, od czasu do czasu robiąc jakieś notatki i uwagi.

Pogrążony w lekturze Loki dopiero po chwili poczuł, że coś smyra go po karku. Zamarł, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że to Thor bawi się jego włosami, choć najwyraźniej robił to odruchowo i zupełnie nieświadomie. Owijał sobie kosmyki wokół palców, od czasu do czasu muskając kark Lokiego. Szorstkie, ciepłe ręce drażniły jego skórę, choć przecież było to tylko delikatne dotknięcie. Za każdym razem czuł dreszcz przebiegający mu po kręgosłupie i gęsią skórkę podnoszącą włoski na przedramionach. Bał się poruszyć, żeby nie spłoszyć tej chwili.

Thor tymczasem wsunął dłoń w jego włosy, delikatnie drapiąc go za uchem, jakby Loki był wielkim kocurem. Psotnik z drżącym westchnieniem zamknął oczy, bo i tak nie umiałby się już skupić. Dłoń jego brata przesuwała się po jego szyi, łaskocząc ją, by za chwilę wrócić do przeczesywania mu włosów. Było mu tak niesamowicie dobrze, że nawet nie zorientował się, kiedy jego umysł podsunął mu wizję tych samych rąk błądzących po jego piersi i brzuchu, gładzących biodra i plecy powoli, z czułością. I całowałby go gorącymi wargami, i szeptałby do ucha, że go…

Kiedy Loki uświadomił sobie, co się dzieje, poderwał się na równe nogi. Z przerażeniem popatrzył na Thora, który odpowiedział mu zaskoczonym spojrzeniem. Zanim blondyn zdążył cokolwiek zrobić lub powiedzieć, Psotnik zniknął. Widocznie emocje były tak silne, że zdołały chwilowo przełamać zaklęcie.

Thor zaklął i zerwał się z kanapy. Nie był pewien, co się właśnie stało. Wypadł z komnaty nie zwracając uwagi na krzyki straży. Pokoje Lokiego były tuż obok; wbiegł do nich bez pukania, ale od razu zauważył, że są puste. Gdzie może być Loki? Kiedyś, gdy coś go wyprowadziło z równowagi, zawsze szukał samotności. Najczęściej uciekał na szczyt urwiska ciągnącego się wokół krawędzi krainy. Lubił wysokie miejsca. Thor odwrócił się na pięcie i pobiegł w kierunku najwyższej zamkowej wieży krzycząc do strażników, żeby zostali na miejscach.

Biegł, a myśli krążyły mu w głowie. Miał świadomość, że zrobił coś, co wywołało tak gwałtowną reakcję jego brata, ale nie wiedział, co. Loki ostatnimi czasy ciągle był gdzieś w pobliżu niego, ale w końcu sam mu to narzucił. Czasami, co prawda, wyłapywał ukradkowe spojrzenia, ale nic poza tym. Może nie powinien był jednak dotykać jego włosów?

Wbiegał po schodach przeskakując po trzy stopnie. Zwolnił dopiero na szczycie i ostrożnie pchnął drzwi. Loki stał przy blankach, tyłem do niego, opierając się ciężko na rękach. Nawet stąd widział, jak drżą mu ramiona. Cicho podszedł do brata.

\- Loki, co ci jest?

Loki odwrócił się gwałtownie. Wyglądał jak zwierzę zagnane w kozi róg przez sforę psów. Wpatrywał się w Thora szeroko otwartymi oczami i nie do końca udało mu się zamaskować zbierające się w nich łzy. Thor nie był pewien, co ma zrobić.

\- Muszę sprawdzić, czy zaklęcie zostało złamane – powiedział, żeby w ogóle coś powiedzieć, i ostrożnie sięgnął ku niemu ręką.  
\- Nie dotykaj mnie! – krzyknął Loki i mocniej przywarł do muru, jakby chciał się w niego wtopić.  
\- Bracie, co…?  
\- Nie jesteśmy braćmi! Nie jesteśmy! Nie możemy-- !

Teraz to Gromowładny otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia. Wydawało mu się, że już wszystko między nimi jest w porządku, ale najwidoczniej się pomylił. Złapał Lokiego za ramiona, a ten spróbował mu się wyrwać, jednak nie dał rady. Nie zważając na protesty przyciągnął go do piersi i mocno objął. Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo jego brat dygocze. Trzymał go mocno jedną ręką, drugą uspokajająco gładząc jego czarne włosy. Loki powoli się uspokajał.

\- Zrobiłem coś nie tak? – zapytał po chwili Thor – Jeśli tak, to przepraszam, nie chciałem, ale powiedz mi, co to było, żebym tego nie powtórzył.

Loki ukrył twarz w szacie na piersi Thora. Nie mógł na niego spojrzeć, nie miał tyle odwagi. Nienawidził się za to, że stracił nad sobą panowanie. Nie umiał wymyślić żadnego kłamstwa, które wyjaśniłoby jego zachowanie, a na powiedzenie prawdy nie był gotów. I chyba nigdy już nie będzie.

\- Powiedz mi, co się stało. Chcę wiedzieć.  
\- Uwierz mi, że nie chcesz.

Thor delikatnie odsunął od siebie Lokiego i ujął jego twarz w dłonie. Wbił wzrok w zielone oczy Psotnika, jakby tam mógł znaleźć wszystkie odpowiedzi.

\- Chcę wiedzieć – powtórzył. – Już raz cię straciłem przez swoją niewiedzę. Nie pozwolę, żeby to się powtórzyło.  
\- Jeśli ci powiem, to też możesz mnie stracić. Zaufaj mi, nie chcesz tej prawdy.  
\- A czego ty chcesz?

Loki mocno zacisnął powieki czując, że oczy znowu go szczypią, ale mimo to dwie krople potoczyły się po jego policzkach. Wziął drżący oddech i postanowił rzucić się w przepaść.

\- Chcę ciebie.

Poczuł, jak dłonie Thora drgnęły na jego policzkach, ale zanim którykolwiek z nich zdążył się odezwać na schodach usłyszeli głosy i tupot butów. Widać strażnicy woleli się upewnić, czy z ich królem wszystko w porządku.

\- Chodź – powiedział Thor łapiąc go za rękę. – I nawet nie próbuj uciekać.

Pociągnął go za sobą na schody, ale puścił, gdy zza zakrętu wypadli żołnierze.

\- Nic się nie stało. Wracajcie na swoje miejsca – uciął ich niespokojne pytania.

Szybkim krokiem przemierzali korytarze. Loki nie spróbował ucieczki, bo wiedział, ze Thor i tak by go znalazł. Silne emocje pozwoliły mu na osłabienie klątwy, ale nie na długo.

Thor niemal siłą wepchnął go do swojej komnaty i zatrzasnął drzwi krzycząc, że nikt nie ma prawa mu przeszkadzać. Loki stał na środku pokoju zastanawiając się, co teraz będzie. Gromowładny stał chwilę z dłonią opartą o drzwi, jakby zbierał się na odwagę, po czym odwrócił się do brata. Nic nie mówił, tylko podszedł do niego wolnym krokiem. Loki nie cofnął się – było już zdecydowanie za późno, by uciekać. To było znacznie gorsze niż czekanie na wyrok. Blondyn znów ujął jego twarz w dłonie, tak, że nie mógł odwrócić wzroku, więc pozostało mu tylko zamknąć oczy. Więc zamknął i czekał, a serce podchodziło mu do gardła.

Thor go pocałował. Mocno, stanowczo, jednoznacznie. Zaskoczony tym Loki zachłysnął się powietrzem i otworzył oczy.

\- Dlaczego? – wydyszał, kiedy Thor się odsunął.  
\- Chciałem wiedzieć. Powiedziałeś mi. A ja podjąłem decyzję.

Loki nie mógł uwierzyć, że to się dzieje naprawdę. Takie rzeczy zdarzały się tylko w baśniach. Z wahaniem dotknął twarzy brata.

\- Nie odpędzisz mnie od siebie?  
\- Powiedziałem już, że nie chcę cię ponownie stracić, więc jakże miałbym cię odpędzić? A teraz mogę cię mieć całego.

Psotnik zadrżał na te słowa, ale zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć Thor wziął go na ręce i zaniósł na swoje łoże. Położył go na nim i znów pocałował, tym razem delikatniej, jakby prosząc o pozwolenie, by móc posunąć się dalej. W odpowiedzi Loki rozchylił usta, zapraszając go. Całowali się długo i powoli, a ich ubrania lądowały na podłodze. Każdy odkryty skrawek skóry Lokiego Thor znaczył pocałunkiem i drapał brodą, ale to wzniecało tylko większe pożądanie. Wszystkie iluzje, którymi mamił się Loki, były niczym w porównaniu do prawdziwych, ciepłych i szorstkich dłoni przesuwających się po jego żebrach, biodrach, udach. Wił się pod tym dotykiem, wyginał plecy w łuk, jęczał i błagał o jeszcze.

Thor całował jego szyję, ssał i przygryzał delikatną skórę na obojczykach, wyrywając z Lokiego okrzyki bólu. Zostawiał mokrą ścieżkę w miarę, jak schodził coraz niżej. W końcu wziął twardego penisa Lokiego w dłoń i zaczął nią poruszać. Psotnik zagryzł wargi niema do krwi. Gromowładny pochylił się nad nim i zaczął składać na jego szczęce i szyi drobne pocałunki. Wsunął w niego palce i poczuł, jak gorące wnętrze zaciska się na nich. Poruszał się powoli, chcąc poznać ciało Lokiego, każdą jego reakcję, żeby móc się do niego dopasować.

\- Proszę cię… och, proszę… - wydyszał Loki rwącym się głosem. – Chcę cię. Potrzebuję cię…  
\- Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić.  
\- Ty mnie nigdy nie skrzywdzisz, mój królu. Mój władco.

Kiedy Thor wszedł w niego, Loki wygiął plecy w łuk i naparł na niego biodrami. Nerwowymi ruchami zagarniał pościel, niemalże ją rozrywając. Dyszeli sobie w usta w chaotycznych, zachłannych pocałunkach.

\- …kocham cię…  
-…jeszcze…!  
\- Kocham cię.

Loki krzyknął i ciaśniej oplótł Thora nogami, przyciągając go do siebie. Zacisnął dłonie na pościeli, a pod powiekami zrobiło mu się biało. Słyszał ciężki oddech Thora tuż przy swoim uchu, a po chwili poczuł szorstki policzek na swojej piersi, kiedy Gromowładny opadł na niego.

Ciszę zakłócały tylko nierówne oddechy, kiedy ich ciała stygły w splątanej pościeli. W końcu Thor przetoczył się na bok i ułożył obok Lokiego. Spojrzeli na siebie, jakby dopiero dotarła do nich świadomość tego, co między nimi zaszło.

\- Wiesz, kiedy po raz pierwszy uświadomiłem sobie, co tak naprawdę do ciebie czuję, przeraziłem się – wyznał szeptem Loki. – To było bardzo dawno temu. Od tamtej pory dusiłem to w sobie wierząc, że takie uczucie nie powinno w ogóle zaistnieć. A później okazało się, że jednak nie jesteśmy braćmi. Że gdyby Odyn mnie nie przygarnął, to mógłbym cię kochać bez przeszkód…  
\- Gdyby cię nie przygarnął, nigdy byśmy się nie spotkali – poprawił go Thor. – Wtedy nigdy byś mnie nie pokochał.

Sięgnął i założył mu kosmyk czarnych włosów za ucho. Loki nakrył jego dłoń swoją i wtulił się w nią. Niespodziewanie łzy znowu popłynęły mu po policzkach, zanim zdążył je powstrzymać. Thor tylko uśmiechnął się i przyciągnął go do swojej szerokiej piersi. Loki wtulił się w niego, obejmując go w pasie i przeplatając ich nogi. Blondyn narzucił na nich koce.

\- Jak chcesz to utrzymać w sekrecie? – zapytał niepewnie Loki.  
\- A kto powiedział, że chcę? – zdziwił się Gromowładny.  
\- Twoi ministrowie dostaną szału.  
\- Wolna droga, nie obchodzi mnie to.  
\- Zażądają, żebym zniknął.  
\- Nie odważą się.  
\- Czemu?  
\- Bo jesteś księciem Asgardu. Królewskim faworytem. Bo cię kocham.  
\- Możesz powtórzyć? To ostatnie?  
\- Kocham cię.  
\- A jeszcze raz?  
\- Kocham cię. Kocham cię. Kocham cię. Wystarczy?  
\- Nie. Zawsze będzie mi ciebie mało.  
\- Więc już zawsze muszę być blisko.


End file.
